Playing Baseball
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are playing baseball in the yard and... it doesn't end well.


**Hello everyone! This was recommended to me by raidpirate52 to write. XD**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>"Okay Ferb, get ready because here it somes!"<p>

Nine-year-old Phineas Flynn went into a pitcher's stance and was getting ready to throw the baseball at his ten-year-old stepbrother Ferb Fletcher. Ferb stood sideways and held the bat with both hands. He narrowed his eyes and kept his gaze on the ball. Phineas pretended to spit as he wound up and threw the ball. Ferb took a swing and a miss. The ball rolled into the fence and stayed in place. Ferb went to fetch it as he heard his brother call out,

"Strike two! And Flynn has Fletcher exactly where he wants him!"

Ferb snickered and rolled his eyes as he picked the ball up and threw it back at his brother. Phineas caught it with one hand and grinned,

"Time to deal with the final blow... batter up!"

Ferb took a couple of practice swings, drug his feet through the grass and got ready for the next pitch. He watched the ball in his brother's hand and waited for it to come flying towards him. Phineas chewed a bit more on his gum as he got into his pitcher stance. He bent his leg up in the air and stepped forward. The ball flew forward in the right place so Ferb took this chance, he swung hard and heard a sound of a bat coming in contact with the ball. He was about to to run the invisible bases when a loud 'crash' caught both brother's attentions.

Phineas and Ferb looked towards the house and both their mouths dropped. The ball went right through the sliding window... leaving a hole in the glass as proof. Ferb quickly ran over to inspect the damage. He fell to his knees and started shaking,

"I... am... so... dead!"

Phineas was shaking as well, "Er Ferb? We're both dead. We're just supposed to be playing catch... it was my idea to try and take a few swings at the balls. And I even went first..."

Ferb grabbed his hair with his hands and moaned. He hated getting in trouble, his dad was going to freak out on him.

Phineas patted his shoulder, "Hey, it's not so bad... sure their going to have to buy a whole new door but... um... I, I can't seem to find the bright side to this."

Suddenly, Candace came to the door, "Boys what was that noise? OH MY GOSH! The window! Are you two alright?"

Phineas nodded, "Yeah... for now."

"Good... because you too are so busted! Mom! Dad! MOM!"

She ran off in search of their mom or dad. Ferb bit his lip and settled down on the grass. Phineas sat down next to his brother and sighed,

"Well at least we'll go down together..."

A few minutes later, Lawrence Fletcher came walking through the gate. He smiled at his two sons, "Hello boys... why aren't you two still playing catch?"

Both boys gulped and shared a nervous glance. Their guessing that dad doesn't know about the window yet. Well he's about to...

Lawrence walked over to rub their hair, when he saw the sliding door. His mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide,

"Boys wha- what happened to our door?"

Phineas gulped, "Ferb and I we... were playing catch... until I decided to try out a few swings with the bat and..."

"Phineas Reed Flynn! We've been over why you can't swing the bat in the yard! I can't believe you disobeyed! You're in so much-"

"Wait dad!" Ferb spoke up, "I... was using the bat as well. I hit the ball and it went through the window..."

Lawrence glared down at his son, "Ferb Allen Fletcher you know better then to go against direct orders! The two of you are in big trouble."

Both boys gulped and glanced at each other again.

Lawrence pointed inside, "Both of you, march upstairs to your room right now!"

The brothers quickly stood to their feet and walked inside of the house. Phineas whispered to Ferb while they were walking up,

"You know, you could've let me take the blame. I'm the one who started it anyway..."

Ferb shook his head and whispered back, "If you take the fall, I'm going down with you, no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


End file.
